


No One Could Love You (As Much As I Do)

by ZombieBabs



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Dark Coralee, Double Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieBabs/pseuds/ZombieBabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coralee Strand has been following her husband's work in her absence. She's not happy about his growing feelings for Alex Reagan.</p><p>*Edited 7.21.17</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Could Love You (As Much As I Do)

Coralee Strand paces the length of the room.

How could he do this to her?

How could he fall in love with another woman?

Did he not know he was supposed to wait for her, his wife?

Coralee runs her hands through her hair, pulling a little to get her thoughts together. The sting of pain reminds her to stay practical.

It’s possible, she thinks, despite how smart her husband has proven himself to be over the years. It’s possible he did not know.

Coralee stops pacing, as the proverbial light-bulb goes off over her head.

He believed the highway serial killer story. He truly thought her dead.

Poor Richard. How he must have suffered in her absence.

Coralee smiles.

Perhaps, she thinks, it's time to pick up her mail.

Won’t Richard be delighted to know she's alive?

He can forget the journalist he’s been following around like a little lost puppy.

And if he doesn’t put some distance between himself and Ms. Reagan, well, Coralee will just have to provide a _stronger_ reminder.

No one, she thinks as she makes her way to the post office, not even Alex Reagan, could possibly love Richard as much as she does. And no one, not even intrepid reporters, will get in her way when it comes to her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> *Edited 7.21.17


End file.
